A New Year Dawns
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A fluff story between Faramir/Eowyn with Aragorn/Arwen making a cameo appearance


A New Year Dawns

Faramir woke early on the dawn of the first year following the epic battle for Middle Earth. The Witch King Slayer lay peacefully beside him. He turned his red-gold head to gaze tenderly at his beloved Eowyn. Reaching out a warm hand he gently brushed a stray, golden lock from her face. Instinctively, his sleepy wife snuggled her lithe form closer into the bear-like embrace of her warrior husband.

Faramir welcomed her closer proximity and he bent his head to whisper tenderly,

"Happy New Year, my Sweet!"

Eowyn responded by flickering her eyelids open and smiling lovingly up at him. She traced a finger along his stubble-lined jaw before replying,

"May we see many more, my darling!"

After kissing her affectionately, Faramir rose to stoke the huge fire across from their giant bed. Eowyn sat up and watched him. Faramir, who by this time was shaking in the cold air, glanced across at his impish wife, who was looking far too smug in her warm bed.

"We'll see about that" he uttered roguishly to himself.

It was moments later that Eowyn found herself plucked up into the strong embrace of her husband. Mercifully, he had snatch up their woollen blanket in the process.

"Ah, now this is more like it!" Faramir growled, with a twinkle in his eye as he carried his lady over to the open window. Sitting himself down on a sheep-skin rug by the window ledge, Faramir held Eowyn close to his chest as he covered them both with the blanket.

"There, now we will both be toasty warm!" Faramir declared.

"We could have been just as warm if we had stayed in bed!" Eowyn returned, pretending to pout.

"What," began Faramir, "And miss this lovely vista!" He pointed out to the snowy scene before them. Truly Emyn Arnen in Ithilien had never looked as beautiful! Eowyn nestled her golden head against his shoulder.

"Indeed the landscape is most breathtaking!" she assented.

"Aye, but it's not as breathtaking as you are!" Faramir growled, before claiming another loving kiss from his wife.

As she regained her composure, Eowyn gazed out at the world and smiled.

"Oh look, Faramir!" she exclaimed in delight. "The lake has finally frozen over!"

Indeed the frozen lake was caked in solid ice, and it seemed to the regal couple that Legolas must be back in town as the decorative Elvish lights along the loch bore his trademark design.

Several enthusiasts, both young and old took to the lake, and their joyful laughter resonated across the snowy landscape.

"Oh, let's join them, Faramir?" suggested Eowyn eagerly.

"I didn't know you were so fond of gliding across ice, my darling," Faramir stated.

'Well, I haven't had the opportunity to do so for many years." Eowyn stated sadly. In truth, she hadn't gone skating since before her parents had died.

"If that is the case," began Faramir, "I think it's about time I took you out there."

As they were pondering this, they suddenly heard their names been called from somewhere outside below their window. A muffled thud then landed on the stone wall just beneath their line of sight.

"Hey, you two sleepy lovebirds!" teased Aragorn, as he and his beloved Arwen uncharacteristically lofted a couple of snowballs up at the window. "When are you going to join us on the lake?"

They smirked when they realised that their barrage of snowballs had finally attained their friends' attention.

Faramir gazed down at them and replied in a mock stern voice,

"We will be down directly, good friends, and I'd appreciate it if you would keep the snow outside my manor house."

Aragon, armed with another snowball, clearly in a playful mood, cocked his head slightly before replying clearly, "I'll…consider…it. After all, I am King and therefore, I can do as I please!"

Arwen swatted his arm at this point, before shoveling a handful of snow down his shirt.

Aragorn promptly forgot his fair-headed friends at the window and turned on his wife roguishly.

"That stunt just warranted you, my love, with a warmed bottom!"

"Only if I let you catch me!" challenged Arwen who had already darted off at a sprightly pace.

Faramir and Eowyn chuckled at their friends' antics before they themselves hastened to prepare themselves for a day of pleasure. As they tore across the snow a few minutes later, Faramir considered that the new year had gotten off to a flying start.


End file.
